


Twister, The Game Of Injuries

by thundertale



Series: Post True-Pacifist Route [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Agender Frisk, Asriel just wants them to do something fun as a family (protect the smol child), Board Games, Chara and Asriel are back to life and it's very happy, Chara is competitive, Frisk doesn't say much but can say a little bit because that is how it works in the game, Frisk is flexible thanks to the worst babysitter Mettaton, Post True Pacifist route, but kind of an AU, gotta give my people some rep, rainy day, these three are gr9 siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundertale/pseuds/thundertale
Summary: Chara, Frisk, and Asriel play Twister at Toriel's house on the Surface, because it's raining and they're all siblings now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BASED ON THE AU THAT CHARA AND ASRIEL GET TO LIVE AT THE END WHICH UNFORTUNATELY IS NOT TRUE RIP

Chara pressed their nose and mouth up against the window, their breath forming vapour that condensed against the window, leaving misty white marks along with the tracks from the rain which was pouring down. They jumped down from the window sill, looking frustrated.

"There's no chocolate in the house," they complained, "and I can't go out to buy some."

"You don't need chocolate to enjoy yourself," Asriel promised, looking at Chara hopefully, hinting with his eyes. 

"Speak for yourself," Chara snapped, and looked to Frisk, "you want chocolate, right?" 

Frisk, however, grinned at Asriel, who visibility brightened, and shook their head. 

"Twister," they stated simply. Chara groaned.

"I'll get the box!" Asriel exclaimed, chipper and excited. He had been wanting to spend time like a normal family would with Chara and Frisk, trying to regain all the emotion he had been deprived of in his time spent suffering as Flowey. 

"I'll get my revenge for this," Chara told Frisk once Asriel had left to ask Toriel where Twister was, "just you wait." Of course, there was no real weight to their words, not anymore. Frisk only smiled up at them, as Chara was slightly taller, and Frisk was generally just so kind that none of Chara's threats could have a real impact on them, especially since Chara was so grateful to be alive and have their family back. They had been a villain for so long, and sometimes it was nice to be a child again.

Asriel returned cradling Twister in his arms. The box had been unopened, since nobody had used it, and the only reason it had been bought was because Asriel hadn't begged Toriel, and nobody could refuse Asriel. Immediately, he tore off the cellotape around the edges of the box, removed the lid, and shook out the mat, lying it carefully on the ground. Frisk grabbed the actual board, with the black plastic spinner, and looked uncertainty to Asriel.

"We need somebody else," Frisk noted.

"Oh, noooo," Chara said, "guess we can't play!"

"What about mom?" Asriel asked, and Frisk nodded.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Asriel and Frisk called out, while Chara crossed their arms and sat reluctantly on the Twsiter mat.

"I'm going out," Toriel called up the stairs, "but I won't be too long! Tonight we're having Butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" At any other time, all three children might have cheered at the news, but now Asriel and Frisk visibly wilted. Chara grinned.

"Guess we ca-"

"One of us could sit out," Asriel cut off, "or we could just put the board right by us on the mat." And of course, being children, they chose the latter. Asriel and Frisk wanted to play and if anybody was playing then Chara had to win.

"Right leg blue!" Asriel told Chara,  who smirked because that was easy enough. Yet, a few turns later, Chara's legs were between Frisk's two arms, and Asriel was going to fall to the mat soon enough, because his arms were under Frisk's arm that was closer to the ground. 

Then, Frisk had to move over the other two's legs so their leg could be on the other side, but they weren't allowed to move their arms, and so Asriel became nervous because he didn't want anybody to get hurt, he just wanted to play, but injury seemed inevitable for Frisk now.

Frisk, however, seemed strangely at ease, and then it became clear why. They were amazingly flexible, and bent backwards so that they could lean their legs over, and it was indescribably graceful when Frisk's legs reached the two correct circles.

"So that's what happens when Mettaton babysits you," Chara noted, "I hate that guy." They didn't really hate him, though. They were just frustrated that he had made Frisk so flexible as to ensure that Chara could never win at Twister.

Asriel began to giggle, which was confusing as nobody could see anything funny that was happening. However, with a slight change in perspective, it was revealed that the sleeve of Frisk's blue jumper was beginning to sag, so that it brushed Asriel's leg, tickling him. Soon enough, the laughter overcame him, and he fell with a thud to the ground, writhing on the Twister map from his giddiness and the vibrations from his laughter. Asriel had lost.

Chara and Frisk, however, were still in the game, but all of Asriel's movements and twisted up the mat slightly, and so Frisk fell, but, as they were hovering over Chara,  they didn't meet the floor until after Chara had. So, Frisk had one.

Asriel cheered and clapped for them, and Frisk beamed, bathing in happiness, even going to far as to do a quick happy dance while Chara screamed profanities and words on how unfair everything was on the ground. 

"I want a rematch!" Chara yelled, crossing their arms over their chest grumpily.

"Okay!" Asriel responded in glee, because he hadn't had to suggest it. However, Chara fell immediately after trying to stand up, and Asriel and Frisk crouched worriedly by their side.

"What's wrong?" Asriel asked anxiously.

"My back! Bloody Frisk hurt my back when they fell on me!" Chara complained. Frisk, however, didn't apologise, instead just shrugging.

"We could always play Monopoly instead," they suggested. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed lol


End file.
